Tuition Fees and Understandings
by aggressively writes
Summary: When tuition fees at Dalton rise, Blaine and his father discuss the fact that maybe Public Schooling might work out for the year. While discussing, they start to understand each other a bit better. Mentions of Klaine.


**A/N: **A Prompt on Tumblr from **thelostslytherin**.

Prompt: Blaine surprising Kurt with his transfer to McKinley OR A pile of leaves *nods* do what you may lol

This turned into more of a _Blaine and His Dad _fic tho.

And guys, my view on Blaine's dad is different from other fics I have read. In my mind Blaine's dad is NOT abusive. He's just a bit old fashioned and rough around the edges. But he truly does love his son.

Disclaimer: I don't own glee

* * *

><p>Mr. Anderson looked at a letter that came in the mail. An astonishing look appeared on his face. And it was clearly NOT the good astonishing. It was more like, <em>"Where's my shotgun?" <em>astonishing. Or the _"Someone is out to get me and I must destroy them before they destroy me." _astonishing. Let's just say that Mr. Anderson was not pleased. Not pleased at all.

Mr. Anderson's teenage son, Blaine, strolled into the kitchen. Apparently, he was searching for something to stop the hunger pains in his stomach. Maybe there was some granola bars in the cabinet. The good kind with the chocolate on the bottom. As Blaine walked towards the cabinet he noticed the look on his father's face.

"Hey Dad…." Blaine slowly spoke as he opened the cabinet. "Are you okay….?"

Mr. Anderson clenched his fist and slammed the letter on the table.

"Well…I guest not." Blaine said. He then looked confused and asked, "What did I do this time?"

Mr. Anderson sighed and said to his son, "You didn't do anything."

"Then what's wrong?"

"Your tuition at Dalton." Said Mr. Anderson, "They hiked up the price so much for this year."

"Oh."

"I don't know how or why those damn administrators think that everyone can pay that much for one damn semester! What do they think? That we're made of money?"

"Calm down, Dad." Blaine sat at the table, opening his granola bar.

Clenching his fists again, Mr. Anderson walked over to the table and sat in the chair across from Blaine.

"I know you're not going to want to go to any public school after what happened."

"_After what happened."_ Those words struck Blaine like a bullet in the back. The memories flooding back. Like falling daggers. The memories were painful.

Blaine looked straight at his dad. Hazel eyes staring at the same hazel eyes. He then looked down to the floor.

"We can find away to afford it." Mr. Anderson looked at his son.

"_Courage. Courage is what I need." _Blaine thought. He then spoke, "No, it's okay Dad. How about I try public school again?"

"I know you're not gonna want to go back to the one down the road from─" Blaine interrupted his dad.

"I was thinking….McKinley…."

Mr. Anderson rolled his eyes and put his hand on his forehead. "You want to do that so you can just be more close to this Kirk fellow than you already are."

"Dad, his name is Kurt. K-U-R-T Kurt. NOT Kirk, or Chris, or Kevin or anything like that." Blaine explained, "And he is my _Boyfriend, _of course I would want to spend time with him."

Mr. Anderson cringed at the word _boyfriend._ It's not that he hated his son being gay. He tried to be accepting and he truly did care about Blaine. Sure, he would've loved it if Blaine was straight. But, Blaine wasn't and Mr. Anderson accepted that. Or, at least he tried his best.

"Dad, I know you hate the fact of me having a boyfriend─" This time Blaine was interrupted by Mr. Anderson.

"I don't _hate _the fact that─" And the interruption war began.

"Dad, I see the look on your face every time you see me with Kurt. Or even when I speak his name. I know you can't─"

"Blaine, I don't have a problem with─"

"Dad, stop lying!" Blaine said a bit too loudly. "I know you can't stand the fact─"

"Blaine─"

Blaine laid his head in his hands. Breathing warm air on his palms. "Dad," He sighed, "I can see through your fake smile every time Kurt comes over. I know that you wish I was dating some girl instead of him. You're not the best liar, you know."

"I get enough of that crap from your Mom already." Mr. Anderson chuckled. "And you're right, Blaine."

"I'm always right," Blaine told him, "But you're just going to have to accept the fact that I am who I am. And I'm in love with Kurt. And Kurt isn't the _only_ reason I'd consider transferring."

"I try my best to accept, Blaine. I try."

"Well, I guess that's good enough for now."

Mr. Anderson then asked, "Then what's the other reason for transferring to this McKinley place?"

Blaine thought for a moment, "Well, I have friends there. AND you wouldn't have to pay for my tuition."

"You know you'd have to drive two hours every morning just to get there."

"I'm willing to do that."

Mr. Anderson. "I'll call the school and see what they say about you transferring."

Blaine smiled. "Thanks Dad." Blaine then realized something, "I'm gonna go tell Kurt."

Mr. Anderson smiled. "No problem."

Sure his son had a boyfriend. Sure he wished otherwise. But Blaine was happy. And well, at least Blaine wasn't miserable like he was a few years ago. And Blaine being happy made Mr. Anderson happy.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Like it? Love it? Hate it? Wanna punch it in the face?

Leave a review and let me know.

Thanks :)


End file.
